barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie x Missguided
Barbie x Missguided is a fashion collection of 43 pieces that was released on July 13, 2017. It is a collaboration between the fashion company Missguided and the Barbie brand. The collection includes swimwear, tops, shorts, denim, bags and accessories.Information The tagline is "Be Like Barbie", and the official hashtag is #BARBIEXMISSGUIDED.Tagline and Hashtag The collection is available online and in-store at Missguided's Westfield and Bluewater stores, and prices range from £5-£60.Availability and Prices Five Missguided Barbie Dolls were made for the collaboration: Artworker Barbie, Photographer Barbie, PR & Events Barbie, Social Media Barbie, and Creative Conceptualist Barbie. Official Description "Barbie x Missguided is officially here. The collaboration with the iconic Barbie brand launches with the ultimate Barbie x Missguided collection featuring a diverse crew who are setting the girl power agenda. Barbie is THE ultimate female icon and her message is that girls can be anything they want. Our #babesofmissguided’s possibilities are endless, this is for the badass babes who can do anything."Official Description Official Website When the collection sold out in 24 hours,Sold Out in 24 Hours a notice on the online store read, "it’s official... barbie broke the internet. the collection is currently sold out but it’ll be back real soon."Sold Out Notice A short film named BARBIE X MISSGUIDED was uploaded to the Misguided YouTube channel on July 13, 2017. The description was, "Welcome to the Barbie X Missguided world, for the girls who dream to be and the women who are living their dreams."Film The song used in the film is "Toothless" by Sente, featuring Serine Karthage and Alika.Film Soundtrack The film was used on the collaboration's official website. The website also had mobile and desktop wallpapers to download, as well as a lookbook showcasing the Barbie x Missguided clothes.Official Website On the Missguided blog, three articles were published on July 13, 2017. *''The Rise of Barbie'' - "History of Barbie: Global Icon Barbie has had 180 careers and counting. Here we take a look back at how it all started..."History of Barbie *''Meet the Missguided Barbie Dolls'' - "The Missguided Barbie Dolls: Want to meet the dolls and find out what they do at Missguided? Course you do."The Missguided Barbie Dolls *''10 Things We Bet You Didn't Know About Barbie'' - "Get to know about the world's most famous doll."10 Things We Bet You Didn't Know About Barbie Collection Bags *Barbie x Missguided Black Pu Embroidered Bumbag *Barbie x Missguided Black Satin Embroidered Rucksack *Barbie x Missguided Silver Plastic Glitter Makeup Bag addition *Barbie x Missguided Pink Satin Embroidered Rucksack Bodysuits *Barbie x Missguided Black Mesh Printed Bodysuit *Barbie x Missguided Pink Mesh Printed Bodysuit addition *Petite Barbie x Missguided Black Mesh Printed Bodysuit addition Coats *Barbie x Missguided Pink Faux Fur Coat addition Crop Tops *Barbie x Missguided Black High Neck Crop Top addition *Barbie x Missguided Gray Hotfix Barbie Logo High Neck Crop Top addition Dresses *Barbie x Missguided Gray Hooded Sweatshirt Dress addition *Barbie x Missguided Petite Purple Camo Bodycon Dress addition *Barbie x Missguided Purple Camo Bodycon Dress addition *Barbie x Missguided Tall Purple Camo Sleeveless Bodycon Dress addition Hats *Barbie x Missguided Black Fabric Embroidered Cap addition *Barbie x Missguided Blue Fabric Embroidered Cap addition *Barbie x Missguided Denim Embroidered Cap Hoodies *Barbie x Missguided Black Hotfix Cropped Hooded Sweatshirt addition *Barbie x Missguided Black Long Sleeve Cropped Hoody *Barbie x Missguided Black Long Sleeve Tie Dye Cropped Hoody *Barbie x Missguided Long Sleeve Camo Cropped Hoody Multi Jackets *Barbie x Missguided Black Plain Padded Bomber Jacket addition *Barbie x Missguided Black Quilted Ring Pull Reversible Satin Bomber Jacket *Barbie x Missguided Blue Long Sleeve Printed Back Denim jacket *Barbie x Missguided Blue Longer Length Denim Jacket addition *Barbie x Missguided Ivory Long Sleeve Printed Back Denim Jacket *Barbie x Missguided Pink Quilted Ring Pull Reversible Satin Bomber Jacket *Barbie x Missguided Pink Velour Ring Pull Ribbed Hem Jacket Jewelry *Barbie x Missguided Gold Barbie Bodychain *Barbie x Missguided Gold Barbie Long Chain Necklace *Barbie x Missguided Gold Barbie Thick Chain Choker *Barbie x Missguided Gold Hoop Barbie Earrings *Barbie x Missguided Gold Bye Ken Ring Joggers *Barbie x Missguided Black Tie Dye Joggers *Barbie x Missguided Green Camo Joggers *Curve Barbie x Missguided White Plain Jogger addition *Petite Barbie x Missguided Grey Plain Jogger addition Leggings *Barbie x Missguided Gray Hotfix Logo Leggings addition *Petite Grey Hotfix Barbie Logo Leggings addition Phone Cases *Barbie x Missguided Blue Denim Printed Phone Case Iphone 6 *Barbie x Missguided Clear Plastic Glitter Phonecase Iphone 6 *Barbie x Missguided Clear Plastic Glitter Phonecase Iphone 7 Pyjamas *Barbie x Missguided Blue Hotfix Satin Dressing Gown addition *Barbie x Missguided Navy Hotfix Satin Pyjamas Set addition Shorts *Barbie x Missguided Black Drawstring Runner Shorts *Barbie x Missguided Black Tie Dye Runner Short *Barbie x Missguided Blue Denim Printed Shorts *Barbie x Missguided Ivory Denim Printed Shorts *Barbie x Missguided Pink Velour Embroidered Shorts Skirts *Barbie x Missguided Black Ribbed Waistband Quilted Mini Skirt *Barbie x Missguided Pink Ribbed Waistband Quilted Mini Skirt Sleep Masks *Barbie x Missguided Black Stripe Embroidered Sleep Mask addition *Barbie x Missguided Navy Hotfix Sleep Mask addition Sweatshirts *Barbie x Missguided Black Hotfix Cropped Hooded Sweatshirt addition Swimsuits *Barbie x Missguided Black Sleeveless Barbie Swimsuit *Barbie x Missguided Green Sleeveless 'Camo' Swimsuit *Barbie x Missguided Pink Sleeveless 'Barbie' Swimsuit T-Shirts *Barbie x Missguided Black Hotfix Barbie T shirt addition *Barbie x Missguided Black Logo Tshirt addition *Barbie x Missguided Black Mesh Printed T-shirt *Barbie x Missguided Black Short Sleeve 'City' T Shirt *Barbie x Missguided Black Short Sleeve Tie Dye Printed T-shirt *Barbie x Missguided Gray Bandana Logo Tshirt addition *Barbie x Missguided Green Short Sleeve Camo Printed T-shirt *Barbie x Missguided Pink Short Sleeve 'City' T Shirt addition *Barbie x Missguided Sequin Barbie T-shirt *Barbie x Missguided White Printed 'I'm Busy' Tshirt *Barbie x Missguided White Printed 'Be There In 5 Mins' T-Shirt *Barbie x Missguided White Printed 'Bye Ken' T-shirt *Barbie x Missguided White Short Sleeve 'City' T Shirt *Barbie x Missguided White Short Sleeve Ribbed Neck T-shirt *Curve Barbie x Missguided White Printed 'Im Busy' T shirt addition *Curve Barbie x Missguided White Printed 'Be There in 5 Mins addition *Curve Barbie x Missguided White Printed 'Bye Ken' T shirt addition References Category:Barbie x Missguided